


Бум!..

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, wolfstar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Я чувствую, как счастливая улыбка рождается где-то в глубине моего сердца и легким воздушным пузырьком стремительно взлетает к губам...





	

Он говорит: «Как дела, Лунатик, дружище? Эссе готово?» и наклоняется надо мной, заглядывая в пергамент из-за плеча. Я отчетливо ощущаю его дыхание на моей щеке. Вероятно, его забавляет то, как я замираю в эти моменты. Хорошо, что он не может прознать, что в этот миг творится у меня в животе!

 

Иногда на лекциях он садится со мной за парту и, будто нарочно, задевает коленом мое бедро. От этого невинного прикосновения бросает в жар и щеки обжигает румянцем.

«Можно к тебе присоседиться?»

«Милости прошу», — мямлю я, и поспешно двигаюсь в сторону, чтобы избежать еще одного касания.

 

Случается, я прохожу мимо него в такой близости, что невольно задерживаю дыхание. По всей видимости эта уловка тоже не ускользает от него, потому что пару раз я замечал на его лице ироничную усмешку.

Я ненавижу себя!

 

Я ненавижу себя за это куда больше, чем за то, что каждое полнолуние теряю контроль над своим разумом и телом; в ликантропии нет моей вины, а тут я по уши замешан в безумии.

Я безусловно и однозначно теряю голову. Мне впору было бы начать носить вериги и заняться самобичеванием.

Я с безмолвным стоном проклинаю свой член, который ни с того ни с сего вдруг наливается кровью и начинает сладко ныть. Иногда это происходит в какие-то и вовсе дурацкие моменты, например, во время завтрака. Сотни ртов вокруг уминают овсяную кашу и тосты, челюсти работают — хрум-хрум! — а у меня перед глазами — Сириус, он макает хлеб в яичный желток, после чего откусывает кусок и я успеваю заметить, как мимолетно он слизывает с губ желтовато-прозрачную густую каплю. Все, что мне остается — уткнуться взглядом в свою тарелку и ждать, когда Сириус покончит с завтраком и уйдет.

 

«Ты хреново выглядишь в последнее время, — вдруг замечает Джеймс. — У тебя все в порядке?».

Сириус на секунду поднимает голову, отрываясь от чтения, и я тут же вспыхиваю.

«Я думал, ты мне», — говорит он Джеймсу и снова погружается в учебник.

«Все в порядке, у меня бывает, ты же знаешь», — я стараюсь беззаботно улыбнуться и в этот вечер не решаюсь идти с ними на прогулку.

 

Перед пасхальными каникулами меня охватывает жаркая паника — Сириус остается в Хогвартсе. В первую ночь, после того, как я узнаю об этом, я сплю от силы полтора часа. И все эти полтора часа я слюняво покрываю шею Сириуса поцелуями и с таким усердием трусь зудящим членом о его бедро, что проснувшись обнаруживаю мокрые пятна даже на одеяле. Питер тактично делает вид, что не замечает моих манипуляций с очисткой белья.

Я даю себе слово, что Пасху буду отмечать дома.

 

«Чем займемся?» — спрашивает Сириус, когда за Джеймсом и Питером закрывается дверь. Я как раз представляю, как с презрением двигаю кулаком себе в челюсть: "Размазня!"

«Ничего кроме вылазки в Хогсмид мне на ум не приходит».

«Отличная идея, Лунатик, дружище! Акцио, мантия!»

Сириус пахнет весной, молодой, липкой зеленью, свежим ветром и весельем.

Эта прогулка в Хогсмид настолько чудесна, насколько это можно себе вообразить. Я буквально купаюсь в ощущениях. Его взгляды, шутки, красивое лицо и губы, вопросы, внимание, смех и молчание — все это сегодня мое. Мое. Только мое.

Я впервые ощущаю себя по-настоящему взрослым. Практически мужчиной. Я спокойно говорю: «Зайдем в «Три метлы»? Могу угостить тебя чаем. Или даже сливочным пивом». Сириус оборачивается на меня и усмехается.

«Отличная идея, Лунатик, дружище! До ужина еще далеко, не мешает подкрепиться».

Меня не оставляет ощущение, что у нас свидание. Затянувшееся свидание, длиной почти в семь лет.

Я впервые открыто и откровенно любуюсь тем, как Сириус поправляет волосы, они будто влажные, и красиво блестят, словно вытекая из-под его пальцев.

«Чего?» — спрашивает он на мой взгляд, но я только мотаю головой. Сириус снова хмыкает.

Вечером, после ужина, мы долго сидим в гостиной перед камином. Очень удачно, что все разъехались по домам, тишина такая, что слышно, как потрескивают в топке дрова.

Неторопливый разговор окончательно сходит на нет.

«Спокойной ночи, Лунатик, дружище», — говорит Сириус и, встав с дивана, направляется к лестнице. — «Я в кровать».

И тогда внутри меня начинается настоящий ураган: паника, тоска, возбуждение, обломки рухнувших призрачных надежд, отчаяние, страсть, похоть, стыд и страх стремительно валятся на голову с такой силой, что я невольно зажмуриваюсь. Мне нужно всего два слова, два чертовски коротких, но таких важных слова, но он молчит. Просто уходит наверх, в звенящей тишине.

«А ты?» — одними губами подсказываю я ему.

 

«И я», — шепчет он, и тогда внутри меня что-то лопается.

Он стоит передо мной на коленях, мои ноги дрожат и перед глазами все плывет. В какой-то момент мне кажется, что все это сон — но нет, вот он я, держу в руке свой член и аккуратно провожу им по приоткрытым губам Сириуса. В голове все еще ворочается вопрос: «Неужели?!», но влажный язык слизывает последние сомнения и я замечаю, как от головки до губ тянется тонкая ниточка слюны.

В спальне прохладно, а я весь взмок от пота. Мой зад горит, будто в него засунули не член, а пылающее полено. Я утыкаюсь лбом в подушку. Стоны срываются с губ сами собой. К великому своему удивлению, я вдруг чувствую, что сквозь жжение и боль прорывается тягучее удовольствие. Это сладкое чувство зарождается где-то внизу живота и тянет, мне начинает казаться, что это ощущение теперь будет вечность томить и терзать, но еще секунда и вдруг — взрыв! Я ощущаю себя вулканом, выбрасывающим из своих глубин огненную лаву. Сириус ахает надо мной и, обхватив руками прижимает к себе — вот он, источник, который питает мое жерло...

«Это была отличная идея, Лунатик, дружище, — чуть позже шепчет Сириус мне на ухо, от его голоса у меня мурашки бегут по телу. — Всегда хотел попробовать что-то в этом духе».

«То есть, я тебя не разочаровал?»

«Нет. Я прямо чувствовал, что ты единственный, с кем это можно провернуть. Ты ведь тоже этого хотел? Хотел, я же знаю. Я видел. Замечал. Ну и, раз уж так… Только, знаешь, пусть это все останется между нами. Я считаю — в жизни все нужно попробовать, только не все с этим согласны, так что...»

Я в смятении.

«Чего молчишь? Обиделся?»

«Нет. Подбираю слова, которыми стану рассказывать об этом Джеймсу и Питеру».

«Шутник», — смеется Сириус, но я чувствую, что взгляд его стал острым.

«Мне кажется, что я влюблен в тебя, — говорю я. — К черту правила и приличия, я только что отдался тебе, почему бы мне не быть честным до конца?»

Рука Сириуса все еще лежит на моей груди, но я чувствую, что он уже не обнимает меня.

«Брось, Лунатик. Мы просто два восемнадцатилетних парня, у которых крышу сорвало. Не думаю, что ты это всерьез».

«Не знаю, что на это сказать. Понимаю только одно — ты зря это затеял».

«Я?!»

Сириус встает с кровати. Я ловлю себя на том, что улыбаюсь — его член забавно покачивается. Проследив за моим взглядом, Сириус прикрывает его ладонью.

До конца каникул он ночует в гостиной.

 

«Завтра Джеймс и Питер возвращаются».

После моих слов Сириус вздрагивает так, будто я подошел и при всех поцеловал его. Мы сидим в Большом зале. Кроме нас и преподавателей за столом сидят пятикурсник из Рейвенкло и две второкурсницы из Хаффлпаффа.

Сириус молча кивает мне и, допив сок, выходит из-за стола.

 

«Прекрати ломать комедию и возвращайся в спальню. Можно подумать, ты опасаешься, будто я стану теперь ночами забираться в твою постель».

Он поднимает на меня взгляд и только сейчас я замечаю, что в нем нет страха или презрения. В нем боль. И отчаяние.

«Что стряслось? — говорю я. — Ты действительно подумал, что я расскажу парням? Ты настолько плохо знаешь меня, что подумал, будто мои чувства могут как-то навредить тебе?»

«Нет».

«Что тогда?»

Я сажусь рядом; Сириус не уходит, наоборот — он утыкается лбом в мое плечо. В каком-то усталом изнеможении я закрываю глаза. Наконец он тихо говорит:

«Мне кажется, что я тоже влюблен...»

Я чувствую, как счастливая улыбка рождается где-то в глубине моего сердца и легким воздушным пузырьком стремительно взлетает к губам...

«...в Джеймса».

 

Бум!..


End file.
